JUNTOS (One-Shot)
by MarBere123
Summary: “Yuya es el único que puede entenderla y viceversa. Ambos sufrieron y a ambos les duele, pero ahora lo único que importa es que están ahí... el uno para el otro.” -Escrito antes de que el anime terminara.


Ya había terminado todo: la guerra, los problemas y aquella interminable búsqueda entre dimensiones.

Ahora, lo único que querían todos era descansar. Recostarse, comer un sándwich, ver televisión o incluso ir a una fiesta.

Querían dejar atrás todo el problema de Zarc y Ray. Sobretodo él, que quería seguir adelante en su sueño de hacer sonreír a todos con sus duelos.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba continuar tranquilo. Algo, como una espina, que le decía que no todo había pasado. Aunque no se refería exactamente a los problemas, sino a su amiga. A aquella amiga que, a pesar de todo, le mostraba una sonrisa radiante, por más falsa que fuera.

Yuya lo entendía. Entendía muy bien por todo lo que había pasado Yuzu en esas últimas semanas, ya que no solo ella había sentido su ausencia. Por eso, en aquella reunión que había decidido organizar su madre, Yuya se negó a dejar sola a Yuzu por más que sus amigos lo molestaran.

Tomando un vaso con agua, Yuya acompañó a Yuzu en todo momento hasta que ambos terminaron sentados en el sofá. De alguna manera, quería hacerle saber que siempre estaría a su lado.

—Yuya, detente —le dijo cuando se levantó y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sacar su abanico.

—¿Detenerme? —le preguntó.

—¡Sí! ¡Desde que llegué he querido ir al baño y tú me has estado siguiendo todo el rato! —se quejó ella. Yuya se sintió aliviado, pero aún así notó ese aire triste en su voz.

El chico levantó las manos y sonrió.

—¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta —se disculpó y Yuzu, aparentemente molesta, caminó por los pasillos hasta adentrarse a los servicios.

Yuya se recostó en el respaldar del sofá y suspiró. Había algo en el comportamiento de Yuzu que lo estaba molestando más de lo usual.

Entonces sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

—Hoy estás raro —comentó su madre, a lo que él la miró extrañado —. No te has separado de Yuzu-chan en lo que va de la noche.

Su madre llevaba un aire bromista, pero Yuya podía notar que, en el fondo, también estaba preocupada.

—Sí, bueno, después de todo lo que hemos pasado —contestó Yuya haciendo como si le restara importancia.

Miraba a todos los que habían asistido. Sus amigos disfrutaban más que los demás y suponía que era debido a que por fin habían notado que era el momento adecuado para relajarse.

—Tienes razón —concordó su madre —. Todos ustedes han pasado por demasiadas cosas. No me imagino en su situación, mucho menos en la tuya o en la de Yuzu-chan.

Yuya la miró.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, en el caso de Yuzu-chan, ser separada de mis amigos y familia, secuestrada, transportada a otra dimensión sola, ser parte de un experimento para traer de vuelta a aquella tal Ray y luego… desaparecer hasta ser encontrada otra vez —su madre sonrió —. Sinceramente, si yo fuera ella, te estaría más que agradecida, Yuya.

Yuya le sonrió de vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su madre continuó.

—Y aún así no llora —dijo cambiando a un semblante más serio —. Es decir, sí lo hizo de felicidad e incluso Gongenzaka me contó de su emotivo reencuentro (episodio 99), pero ahora no sé como es que hace para no recordar todo durante la noche.

Y fue en ese momento que Yuya comprendió algo. Era cierto, si ni él mismo podía descansar tranquilo ¿cómo podría hacerlo ella?

Es decir, ya no era posible que Zarc regresara, pero era obvio que todo eso la dejaría marcada.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —confesó el chico. Aunque sabía que no se trataba de un tema de fortaleza —y en serio quiero ayudarla, pero no sé cómo… Yo… Sé, entiendo como debió haberse sentido: sola, asustada. Yo pasé por algo parecido al saber la verdad, teniendo miedo a perderla… Yuzu debió tener muchas experiencias malas mientras yo no estuve a su lado…

—Hijo, cálmate —pidió su madre poniendo una mano sobre el puño que había comenzado a apretar con fuerza.

Yuya la miró.

—No pude estar con ella, mamá. No hasta que todo acabó…

—Y eso es lo que importa ahora, Yuya —le dijo su madre mirándolo fijamente —. Yuzu-chan fue capaz de regresar porque sabía que tú estabas buscándola y luchando para que regrese a nuestro lado. No importa si no pudiste rescatarla al momento, lo que importa es que ahora está aquí, con nosotros, hijo. Tú lo sabes. Tú, más que nadie, puedes entender su dolor.

Yuya asintió captando al instante, por más raro que fuese en él, lo que su madre quiso transmitirle.

Le sonrió y fijó su vista en el pasillo.

—Yuzu ya se está tardando —mencionó y se levantó —. Gracias, mamá —le dijo —. Definitivamente traeré a Yuzu de vuelta. A la verdadera y animada Yuzu Hiragi.

Su mamá asintió y lo vio ir a buscar a la chica de cabello rosa. Un segundo después, Shuzo se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y los chicos? —preguntó buscando con la mirada a su hija.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Resolviendo problemas.

Yuya llamó a la puerta del baño un par de veces y al no escuchar respuesta, suspiró.

Abrió la puerta encontrando el interior vacío.

Tomando su capa, avisó que saldría y se dirigió al parque más cercano.

La oscuridad solo se encontraba interrumpida por las luces de la calle.

Entonces las vio. Sentada sobre el pasto y con la cabeza gacha.

Con tranquilidad, Yuya se le acercó.

—¿Por qué viniste? —le preguntó ella cuando se sentó a su lado —. Quiero estar un rato sola.

—No, no quieres —refutó él mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Yuzu mirándolo, con la voz casi por romperse, aunque negándose a hacerlo.

Yuya también la miró entonces, tomando la mano libre de ella y sujetándola fuerte haciendo que Yuzu se sonrojara ligeramente.

—Yuzu, sé que no quieres estar sola porque ya lo has estado mucho tiempo —dijo él —. Sé que debe ser doloroso cómo te has sentido todo el tiempo en el que no pude estar contigo y de verdad lo siento. De verdad quería rescatarte lo más rápido posible, pero los problemas se hacían cada vez más y más enormes debido a Zarc y todo eso y en serio lo siento.

Yuzu negó sonriendo, otra vez, con esa triste mirada.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa…

—Así como sé lo doloroso que fue para ti, no debes ocultarlo, puedes gritarme si quieres… o llorar... Puedes llorar, Yuzu, nadie te lo impide o dice que está mal. Sonreír es la mejor manera de sobrellevar las cosas, pero —dijo mirando hacia el cielo y luego hacia ella otra vez —también creo que después de llorar la sonrisa es incluso más valiosa.

Unos segundos en silencio pasaron.

—Fue muy doloroso —aceptó ella apretando la mano que Yuya le había dado y bajando la mirada —. En serio lo fue, pero ¿sabes? —Yuzu lo miró con una sonrisa triste —. No me importó —esta vez, las lágrimas cayeron —, no me importó porque te estuve esperando... ¡No me importó porque en cualquier momento ibas a llegar!

—Yuzu…

Yuya repitió en su mente lo que le dijo su madre en la casa: lo que importa es que ella está aquí, con nosotros.

Y la abrazó. Jaló de la mano que tenía sujetada y la abrazó haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro. Yuzu estaba sorprendida y por alguna razón empezó a llorar más, apretándolo cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo. Como diciéndole inconscientemente lo que deseaba.

Y lloró. Y lloró. Y lloró.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —preguntó Yuya una vez que dejó de escuchar los sollozos de Yuzu —. "Tú estás aquí, Yuzu. Nadie te arrebatará de mis brazos. Justo aquí…"

—"Regresemos juntos" —lo interrumpió ella alejándose un poco de él, pero sin llegar a separarse.

Yuya asintió y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros.

—Aquella vez no pude cumplir bien mi promesa —dijo recordando los portales que se abrieron —, pero es un hecho ahora, Yuzu. No voy a permitir que nadie te aleje de mi lado.

—Yuya…

Con una sonrisa, él continuó.

—Porque eres mi persona más importante —confesó haciendo que ella se sonrojase —y debo cumplir con mi promesa de traerte a casa. Así que sonríe como sabes hacerlo, sin miedo y con la felicidad de siempre.

Yuzu le hizo caso y sonrió sintiendo más lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, las cuales Yuya limpió y, sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron sin palabras.

En aquel momento, todo sobraba y solo importaban ellos dos.

Acercándose lentamente y sin notarlo realmente, juntaron sus labios. Fue algo torpe, los dos lo supieron desde el principio debido a que ninguno tenía la experiencia necesaria, pero aun así sonrieron. Pues no les importaba.

Y volvieron a hacerlo.

Se besaron. Se besaron. Y se besaron. Sin preocuparse por el tiempo.

Ahora, ambos estaban juntos y nadie los separaría.

—Regresemos —dijo Yuya levantándose y tendiéndole una mano.

—Juntos —ella asintió y la tomó asegurándose de no soltarla por lo menos hasta que llegaran a casa.

Ya luego se encargarían de explicar la situación...


End file.
